


Valentine's Day

by Jparker97, Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-workers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kerry is the best friend ever, Maggie is so done, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, bitchy coworkers - Freeform, siggie, simon is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: It's Valentine's day, Maggie deals with an annoying coworker,  Kerry and Simon save her sanity.





	Valentine's Day

Maggie walks into the office, setting her bag down. Before she can even take a seat, a shriek splits the air, startling her and causing her hand to immediately reach for the knife in her boot before she manages to stop herself.  
“It's just Valentine's day Maggie, you spend way too much time around the tower. No pulling knives in the office.” She grumbles to herself as she sits down and grabs the manuscript she's currently editing.  
Suddenly her door slams open to reveal her coworker Becky “you will never guess what my beautiful boyfriend sent me for Valentine's day!”  
Maggie raises an eyebrow, holding back a remark about knocking and plasters a smile on her face. “What'd he send you Becky.”  
“A dozen red roses, isn't that just romantic?! Oh...there's nothing on your desk, not even a card. I'm sorry, look at me gushing about my perfect man when you're single. I'm sorry.”  
Maggie sighs, it's going to be a long day “no Becky, nothing has been delivered. Simon woke me with breakfast and coffee in bed this morning.”  
“Oh that's sweet, so did my Gary.”  
“Yeah it's something he does every day as long as he's in town.”  
“Oh, well that makes it a little less special, doesn't it?”  
“No actually, Simon is an amazing cook and is always sure to wake me with something fantastic, then he brings me breakfast in bed.”  
Oh...um…” Becky stands in the doorway unsure of what to say, before she can recover, Maggie speaks.  
“Well I'm glad your boyfriend was so sweet as to zend you something. That was absolutely wonderful of him and I hope y'all have a wonderful Valentine's day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to this manuscript. I'll talk to you later.” Using every ounce of southern charm she can muster, she escorts the still gaping woman from her office.  
She sighs, taking her cup of coffee and going to look out the window, grinning when Elton John's The Bitch Is Back fills the office “hey bitch, what's up?”  
Kerry laughs before responding “hey babe, this is your reminder that even though it's Valentine's day, you're not allowed ta be killin’ anyone like.”  
“Kerry, you fantastic woman, you have perfect timing, as always.”  
“That bitch Becky already came by didn't she…”  
“That bitch Becky came by. First, she shrieked which had me reaching for a knife because I spend all my time around Slayers, Watchers and superheroes and I'm conditioned to react to shit like that.”  
“Fuckin ‘ell. What happened next?”  
“Well then she burst into office, without knocking, and started gushing over her romantic boyfriend sending her a dozen roses and got all fake apologetic when she saw I didn't have anything.”  
“Oi, the nerve of that cow! Simon woke you with sex and food, same as he does every morning, because he's amazing to you every day unlike fuckin Gary who she bitches about constantly.”  
“Yeah that's basically what I said, with the exception of the bit about Gary. I figured her self esteem is bad enough. She doesn't need my help and I can take the hit to the ego. It's not like Simon forgot, we have plans for tonight.”  
“A good point love. Well, it's only a nine hour workday, easypeasy like. You'll be home with your man having all sorts of fun that Becky only dreams about. While I am here at home…”  
“Bitch please, we both know you're going out patrolling tonight in your own version of celebration.”  
“Oi, stacking vamps in the heart on valentine's day is fuckin poetic and you love it.”  
“That I do, but I like getting laid more, so that's what I'll be doing. So I'll talk to ya later babe.  
Byyeeeeeee!”  
“Byeeeeeee!”  
They hang up simultaneously and Maggie sits down to get some editing done. The hours passing quickly and before she knows it, it's lunchtime. The air once again filled with shrieks as she steps out of her office for lunch.  
Nearly every desk is covered in flowers, chocolates, even balloons “Maggie look! Gary sent chocolates and balloons now! Oh...still nothing from Simon, oh honey.”  
Maggie rolls her eyes “no Becky, not yet. I'm going to lunch now.”  
“By yourself?”  
“No, I'm meeting a friend.”  
“Not Simon?”  
“Becky, I already have a secretary, her name is Sam and she's amazing. So unless you think you can do her job better, please stop nitpicking my day, I really dont have the patience.”  
“Well pardon me, I was only trying be nice.”  
“That was you being nice? Well bless your heart darlin.” She pours every ounce of sweetness into the nicest “fuck you” the south has ever produced, before turning and heading down to see Kerry for a now short lunch.  
Half an hour later and Maggie is walking back into the office. The advantage to her short lunch is that Becky is not there so she can get right back to work.  
The hours pass and finally it's time to go home, if she hurries, she can beat Simon home and change into something special before cooking him supper. Her thoughts are interrupted as Becky once again makes her appearance.  
“Still nothing? I'm so sorry hun, I guess he forgo-oh my days, is he FIT!”  
Maggie raises an eyebrow and turns to look, smirking when she sees her man standing twenty feet away with a single rose. She can see Becky doing a quick check to make sure her hair and dress are all in place so that she looks good for the man walking her way.  
“Oh hello, I'm Becky.”  
“Oh I know who you are alright.” He looks unamused when the woman blushes “now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get by.” he brushes by her, grinning as he gets to Maggie. “Hello babe, long day eh?”  
“You have no idea babe.”  
“Oh I think I do. Ya see, I can tell by looking at you that you're stressed. I'd planned to take ya out to a nice dinner, maybe some dancing before taking ya home for dessert, but I've got a better plan in mind now.”  
“Oh really, and what might that be?” She smiles, she knows he's playing it up for her coworkers and she couldn't approve more.  
“How's about you and I gonna on holiday for a week? Go to Corfu, just spend some time relaxing..”  
Maggie smiles, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders “I think that you are definitely the best man I've ever met.”  
“Tell me something I don't know, love.” He pulls her against his side, leading her to the lift, but not before snickering over her shoulder at the shocked faces they've left behind.  
Becky huffing as Gary awkwardly steps from the lift and hurries over with bouquet of rather sad looking flowers.  
“Simon?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Remind me to buy something special for Kerry.”  
The only reply she gets is a booming laugh from the man beside her.


End file.
